


An Order That Will Be Done

by keepquietplease



Series: Sanders Sides Stories [18]
Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Coffee Shops & Cafés, Alternate Universe - Dungeons & Dragons, Alternate Universe - Fae, Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Alternate Universe - Human, Anxiety | Virgil Sanders Has Heterochromia, Body issues for a bit, Eating Disorders, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Fairies can manipulate minds, He doesn't understand why Virgil won't eat fae food, How does art work, I curse, I mean it's me writing, Janus fucking kidnaps Virgil, Logan is a bit of an asshole in this, M/M, Non-Sexual Bathing, Not anything descriptive, Self-Esteem Issues, Sympathetic Deceit | Janus Sanders, Virgil has piercings, Virgil pukes at one point, but - Freeform, not too much angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-19
Updated: 2020-08-19
Packaged: 2021-03-06 02:41:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,225
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25986058
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/keepquietplease/pseuds/keepquietplease
Summary: Fairies weren't real.  The iron doors that kept the city shut were made by older people who got too scared at bedtime stories.  Virgil knew this, but yet he meets a man who enchants him and leads him into the forest.  The fae almost had him, but Virgil had a troubling relationship with food and he refuses to give his true name unless he knew he was safe.
Relationships: Anxiety | Virgil Sanders/Deceit | Janus Sanders
Series: Sanders Sides Stories [18]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1837975
Comments: 16
Kudos: 201





	An Order That Will Be Done

**Author's Note:**

> I texted my friends and went "quick give me a prompt" so thanks to my friends for one saying "meet cute; one spills coffee on the other" and my other friend saying "and one is a fae" so I ran with it since they're never going to read this and I don't have to cater to what they really meant by their prompt.
> 
> Author fact: I, unlike how I just made myself sound, have more than two friends.  
> Second fact: my eyes change colors and sometimes are two different colors. It's weird. They go from blue to green, and sometimes one will be blue and the other green.

Virgil was a brave child. The boogeyman didn't scare him, and he often ventured into the woods outside of the city limits to challenge the forest to send their worst. He never had his challenge met, and he eventually stopped testing fate. He never believed in any of the bullshit stories anyone said about creatures in the forest that could manipulate ones mind with just eye contact. He was more focused on important things, like sweets.

He had been frequenting his local cafe since he was a kid. He used to love the scones and muffins they made and begged his parents to buy them every day. As he got older, he tended to stray away from the sweet stuff because he started getting self conscious about his weight. He still went for coffee after finding out it made it so he wasn't hungry, but he got less and less happy about it. He ended up collapsing one day in the cafe due to his body just giving up on him due to no fuel. He woke up, was given oatmeal, and stopped going for about three weeks due to being embarrassed. He came back, eventually, and started getting coffee again. He started eating small things. Oatmeal, fruit, toast. He was adjusting. By college, he could eat a whole salad without vomiting. Sometimes he'd add protein to his salad. He couldn't see his ribs poking out anymore, which was awesome for his health. He still had issues and wore baggy clothes to hide his body. By the time he graduated, he was able to eat a whole steak which was amazing. He couldn't stomach sweet stuff. Anything from a simple coffee creamer. He needed bitter things and easy to eat things for the majority of his meals.

He was an artist. He tended to do dark, art therapy like paintings. He just used colors to express his emotions, and he was in a couple art galleries. He didn't really explain what the mess of colors meant. He liked the mystery element of it. Keep his viewers guessing. That did mean somethings he destroyed his canvases when he felt his emotions go into overdrive. Sometimes he'd feel proud enough to still sell those pieces to the main gallery he gave his paintings too, but more often than not he started over and tossed the broken work aside. 

It was seven in the evening. There was commotion outside for the past three hours, annoying Virgil with it's distracting nature. He was unaware of what alarmed their town so much, but he couldn't be bothered to actually give a shit. He was walking to the cafe to get coffee because it was going to be a long night trying to finish his recent work. He was experimenting with purple at the moment. It spoke to him, and it blended so well with his deep blue background. He yawned a bit as he entered the cafe, walking to the counter. The barista smiled at him, getting his coffee ready. He gave a thumbs up, already adding money to the tip jar. They had this routine memorized. She walked over, handing him his coffee and taking the payment from him. He thanked her, turning around to leave. The minute he got outside he ran straight into someone and spilled the hot coffee all over himself. It didn't feel great, but it did wake Virgil up which was the only positive thing he could think of in this situation.

"I'm so sorry! Have you burnt yourself?" The man in front of him asked. Virgil was a little pissed, but something in the man's voice made him feel calm and safe. He looked up, confused. The man looked concerned. "That looks quite hot. I apologize."

"Uh, it was. Um, sorry, I should get going."

"Oh dear. Let me buy you another coffee. Please, it's the least I can do."

Virgil didn't want to, but he felt himself agreeing and following the man inside. He stayed behind him, a bit dazed. The barista asked if he was okay, a bit worried, but the man assured her that he just spilled his coffee. Virgil felt the urge to tell her the same thing. He didn't understand why he felt so compelled to do or confirm what this man said. The barista gave it to him, declining the man's money. They both walked back outside, Virgil still feeling compelled to do whatever this stranger said. He waited for his next order. His mind screamed at him to run, but it was foggy. He needed to follow the order, but he had enough sense that he could move his face away from staring. That calmed his nerves, and he felt the fog in his mind dissipate a tad bit.

"May I have your name?"

Oh fuck. Virgil briefly called back to the stories he was told by the elderly people of the town. Fairies. The shit he called cowards when he was five. He never heard of actual sightings nearby. They lived in a city. Sure, there was a forest outside of the borders, but there were iron doors. They had long moved past fearing fairy tales. The worst Virgil heard about was the hungry grass which is why, even when he went to the cafe, he kept a satchel with granola, a water bottle, and some jerky on him. He slapped a hand over his mouth, trying to keep his name from slipping past his lips. God, he wanted to give his name. He knew he shouldn't.

"Oh, are you startled? Don't worry. I can promise you so much good things once you give me your name. Please let me have it." The man said, and Virgil had to bite his tongue as hard as he could, tasting blood as he had to physically restrain himself from giving up his world. "Darling, please don't do that. You'll damage your mouth fully if you continue to do that. It'd be devastating to see you eat your tongue. I don't need your name yet."

Virgil lowered his hand, letting out a breath of relief. He had to remind himself to never thank a fae. They didn't enjoy that. "I can't give my name just yet."

"Well, will you follow me? I'd love to have someone walk me home."

Virgil couldn't really say no, still under whatever spell the man put him under. He followed him outside of the gates, now able to see the iron doors have been ripped off their hinges. That was what caused such a ruckus in the town earlier. Their main defense against the fae folk that he thought weren't real was down. They could come and go as they pleased, and he didn't know if he should be scared or not. He followed the man away from the path, stopping right before he stepped into the ring of mushrooms. He knew better than that, even under the spell. It wasn't strong enough to make him give up his life. He knew he could get stuck in the fae rings. The man stopped with him, taking his face into his hands, smiling.

"Now, I suppose you'll visit me." He said, watching Virgil nod. "One day you'll give me your name."

Then he was gone, and Virgil realized he had to follow those orders.

* * *

"Janus, I can't give you my name."

"I gave you mine. It's only fair."

"I won't have control over myself if you own my name. You've already trapped me."

Virgil was, indeed, trapped. He was an idiot who took a visit to the forest and stepped into the fairy ring. Janus, who had long given Virgil his own name in attempts to get the young man to give himself away, decided not to let Virgil back out. Not in a malice way, no, but rather just to keep him safe from the other creatures in the forest. Virgil was only allowed outside to get food he agreed to eat. He had thrown up the one time Janus offered fairy food, quickly explaining his disgust with all things sweet as soon as he let it all out. He was allowed to return to the human world closely supervised by Janus when he needed more to eat. 

"Yes, but I can't call you anything. How am I supposed to call you?" Janus placed his hands on Virgil's face, leaning close. "I wish for a name."

"I've given you a nickname. You can call me V. Now stop moving. I'm trying to paint you."

He still painted for galleries. His newest work was more popular, especially with older crowds. His depictions of the fae and their rituals were so lifelike. So dignified. He had Janus to thank for that. That was another rule for leaving Janus' world. He was always under supervision, but Janus gave him a bit more freedom inside art museums and studios. Virgil claimed he didn't like being watched when gaining inspiration, and Janus respected that. He enjoyed Virgil's art, and found comfort in his portraits.

"You've painted me a million times. Why don't you ever paint something else? Have you considered painting the land around us?"

"I have, and it's made me happy. You can blame your spells. I'm entranced by your being. I feel like I should be giving you all my shit."

"Well, you've already taken off your iron piercings for me. What more could I ask for? Certainly not a name."

"Janus."

"Alright. I'll back off. Get my good side."

"I can't tell what side is your good side, you put me under a spell." Virgil added the flowers that crowned Janus' head, vines wrapped amongst them with thorns that Virgil imagined weren't comfortable. Magic surrounded him. He tried to paint the feeling of being surrounded by enchanting air, but he was never happy with how it looked. His patrons said he captured it well, but they didn't live in the realm. They didn't know you couldn't capture what wasn't visible. "All sides are good."

"I worry sometimes you only like me because you're stuck here." Janus got back in his position on a rock so Virgil could continue.

"I wouldn't have removed my iron jewelry if I didn't care for you. I appreciate you making me new piercings out of plants." He started blending his yellows together to get the eyes right. "I very much like the thorn in my ear."

"Yet you still return to the human realm."

"And you still allow me."

"I don't want you to starve. That'd be pointless. I haven't had company for years, so I'm glad I stole you from your home."

"You didn't steal me. I was a dumbass who stepped into a fairy ring because I wasn't watching where I was going. I'm glad you didn't make me dance until I lost my feet. Some people who bought my recent painting told me fairies do that."

"No, I usually eat people who trespass. You're a welcomed guest, however. I told you to come here, and we both know--"

"I have to listen, and yes, one day I'll give you my name because you said I had to. I know. I will, one day. Just not now. Why did you pick me?"

"I spilled coffee on you. You were cute. Eyes are stunning. Kind of wanted a human lover for awhile, but the iron doors were always up. Some of the fellow fairies of the forest managed to take it down, and I wanted to try human cake. Then I ran into you, thought to myself 'oh a human, maybe I can keep him,' and now we're here."

"That's not how humans tend to do things."

"I am aware, and I have no regrets with my actions. I've managed to make you stay here, and you're mine."

"I suppose I am--oh fuck! I fucked up your eyes! They look like mustard! I was trying to get butterscotch coloring, but it looks gross now." Virgil frowned. "I could try blending more colors. Wait."

"Why don't you take a break? You've been at it for hours, and I wish to hold you."

"You don't understand the power you have over me. I need to make paintings of you to not go crazy." Virgil still put his brush down, listening to the command. He walked over, sitting at Janus' feet. "It's like I need to worship you. I feel like I need to worship you."

"You don't, but you can if you wish. Shall we try eating something from me again?" Janus held up a strawberry drizzled in honey. "If you can't stomach it, let me know now."

"I don't think I can. I'm sorry."

Janus ate it himself, pulling Virgil onto his lap. "It's alright. You didn't throw up on sight. We're getting close. You'll give yourself away to me soon. I can tell."

That was something even Virgil knew.

* * *

Virgil met other fae with Janus. He had a group of friends or colleagues. Virgil wasn't sure what their relationship was. Janus seemed a bit annoyed by them, but he generally was excited to show off his human. Virgil made mental notes. Patton was a pixie. Roman and Remus were dvati. Janus explained they shared a soul that was far too great for one person, resulting in the two. Logan was a safir like Janus, the only difference was that Janus was born half safir half fairy. Virgil stayed close to Janus, not sure what was polite for the situation.

"Dear, stop hiding." Janus said, moving a bit. "This is my lover. He's human and rude."

"You sure he's rude? He looks scared." Roman walked over, leaning close. "What do your teeth look like? I'm sure they're sharp. I've heard horror stories about you creatures."

Virgil flinched when he grabbed his face, pulling down his bottom lip to inspect. Did not like that.

"Has he given his name yet?" Patton asked, peaking over Roman's shoulder. "Weird body. Do you all look like that."

Virgil definitely did not like that. He stepped back, looking down with his fists clenched. He was holding back all the nasty things he wanted to say. He didn't want to offend and pay the price. He looked at Janus who saw his glare and sighed.

"Please don't comment on his physique. We're working on that still. When you say that it sounds like you're telling him to stop eating, which we don't want. We want him to eat and feel comfortable enough to wear things that aren't baggy. He has yet to wear a t-shirt in front of me. I'm lucky he allows me to be near him when he gets changed."

"Oh I didn't mean that! Oh goodness!" Patton covered his mouth, and Virgil relaxed his hands as Janus took one. "I'm so sorry! I never seen a human this close. I didn't expect the different colored eyes. Do all humans have that?"

"No, it's not everyone. I have heterochromia. My right eye is also central heterochromia. So while the left is green, the right is blue and brown." Virgil responded, scratching his arm. "Some people just have that."

"Where'd you find him?" Remus asked, making eye contact with Roman. "Yes, we should visit!"

"The old city where the doors were torn down. They built new iron doors. Very upsetting, but I collected what I wanted." Janus said, kissing Virgil's hand. "He opens the doors for me when I need to go in. Darling, want to show them your sketchbook?"

"You're treating me like a pet again." Virgil, nonetheless, opened his satchel to pull out his sketchbook. Whatever spell Janus kept on him was still strong. He gave it to Janus.

"Sorry, love. I just love your art." Janus flipped through it before handing it around. He landed on a self portrait Virgil did. It was before Janus found him, but he loved that one so much. It was one of the only brightly colored piece Virgil ever did, trying to make it as realistic as possible. "He's very talented."

"Can he do me?" Roman asked, winking at Virgil. "I need a new portrait."

"Stop trying to seduce him." Janus said, putting a hand on Virgil's shoulder.

"I wasn't! I need a new portrait! Honestly!"

They started arguing a bit, not much, but enough that Remus was chanting for them to fight and Patton tried to defuse the situation. Logan tapped Virgil's shoulder gently, making him turn. "I assume you don't want to be here either?"

Virgil cautiously nodded.

"I find the whole meet up idea silly. We don't need to see each other each year, but they insist." Logan continued with a shrug. "You're a new addition. We forgot humans existed."

"We forgot about you too, so I guess it's fair. Do they always argue?"

"Yes. It's not ideal, but it always happens. Janus doesn't usually partake, so that is new. You haven't given your name or eaten the food, so what'd you do to bind you here?"

"Stepped in a ring of mushrooms."

"Ah."

Logan stopped talking after that, switching his gaze to watch the ongoing argument. It finally stopped after a minute or two, and Janus kept his arm around Virgil's waist for the remainder or their meeting. Virgil listened as they talked about wars between species in the forest. The new found remembering of humans was quite the topic to discuss. They had to be careful around them, and they needed to plan if humans waged war on them. Virgil used the time to sketch them all, tapping Janus' leg to tell him that he couldn't move so Virgil could get it right. He would try painting it later once he was able to get another canvas from his house. That was his biggest concern about staying in this world. He needed access to canvases and art supplies. 

He tilted his head back, blinking at Janus. "If I give you my name, will you allow me to return to the human world to get supplies?"

"Yes. Are you ready to give it to me?"

"No. Just setting out boundaries with our relationship. I like art, and I'd rather die than give it up." Virgil went back to being hunched over his sketchbook, trying to capture Patton's wings correctly. They kept moving, making it difficult for him to really draw. It reminded him of how certain animals had to keep moving even when they were asleep. Patton must've noticed because he set his feet on the ground and stopped flying, keeping his wings out. Virgil smiled at him and continued to sketch. They were quiet for about seven minutes, mostly watching Virgil sketch.

"You know you don't need to listen to him, right?" Logan asked, turning to Janus. "You already clearly have him under your control. You don't need his permission. He's powerless against you."

"Yes, but he likes me without actually hating me underneath the enchantment. I enjoy having a partner who won't hide iron under his tongue when he kisses me. He had to get those plastic piercing retainers for his tongue and ears. I allowed him to keep the silver nose stud."

"Is there a purpose?" Patton asked, his wings moving again. 

"Aesthetic." Virgil finished the second wing, smiling. "Awesome. Your wings are gorgeous, Patton."

"You're keeping him, and he's my son now." Patton suddenly had a serious demeanor, glaring at Janus with the force of twelve suns. "If you don't take care of him, I'll physically fight you. I will murder you. He's precious."

"I'm sure he appreciates it." Janus patted Virgil's thigh. "Right darling?"

"Yes. I do." Virgil received a kiss from Janus for that. 

"Do we have to watch you train your pet?" Remus stuck out his tongue, and Roman made a similar face.

"He's not a pet--my god. Okay. He's my boyfriend. He's not a little plaything. If he was, I would have eaten him by now. I adore him. Look at his face. You can't eat that. He's not a pet. I don't keep pets."

"You keep snakes, Janus. You keep pets." Virgil said, rolling his eyes.

"Those are companions! My love, are you trying to agree with them?"

"Oh! He is rude! Never mind, I like him now!" Remus said with a laugh. "He's got a bite!"

"He's very mean. If I didn't love him, he'd be dead."

"I'd happily die--"

"Bad." Janus said, covering Virgil's mouth. "No poorly speaking about yourself. Want to try again?"

Virgil glared, nodding. "I don't want to die and making jokes like that upset you. I know. Sorry. See? This is a thing you'd do with a pet. Humans don't do that. Most of the time we say 'mood' or go 'don't say that' to each other depending on what kind of person you are. We don't do that 'bad human' thing."

"It's working, so I don't see an issue. If it upsets you, I can adjust."

"I don't get that. Janus, you have all this power. You don't need to adjust. It just doesn't make sense that you would." Logan continued, ignoring Patton staring daggers at him. "He's human. They're not strong compared to us. Hundreds, yes, but one? Worthless, in a sense."

"Look, I hate myself enough. We don't have to play 'let's all bully the human' to make me feel like garbage. I do that enough on my own. I've done it so well I almost fucking died, so I don't need help convincing myself I mean absolutely nothing." Virgil snapped. He meant those words, he realized. He never got over his issues he had when he stopped eating. He felt that way still even if he didn't act on it. He thought he was doing so much better. He thought he was content with himself. He just pushed the feelings down, locking them in a space where they'd come out as morbid jokes that Janus recently stopped him from making. Janus put a hand on his back, trying to soothe him. "Can I go on a walk?"

"Yes. Take a snake. I don't want you alone after that outburst." Janus said, pulling a small serpent seemingly out of nowhere.

Virgil let the snake wrap around his wrist, putting his sketchbook away, and fled the scene. He could hear Janus calmly but angrily speak to the others. He couldn't make any of it out by the time he got out of earshot. The snake was very helpful in calming down. It would squeeze him when his breathing got heavy to bring him back down. He kept walking, hopping over the roots of trees that spread far beyond their welcome. They intertwined with other trees to fight for dominance in the tight space. Virgil took a breath, making himself comfortable on a small patch dirt that wasn't covered in roots. He held the snake up, watching it stick out its tongue.

"Hello little baby. Are you reporting my secrets to Janus or are you a friend?" He asked, blinking. The snake just stared back, unmoving. "Yeah, you're an actual snake. You don't speak. I doubt Janus talks to you except to make sure you protect me."

Virgil laid down, holding the snake above him before putting it on his chest. He felt like shit. He yelled at someone who could break his spine with a finger, and he realized he wasn't happy being alive still. It wasn't the best feeling in the world. He closed his eyes, petting the snake. It hissed, and somehow Virgil knew it was meant to be comforting.

"You guys can't blink, right?" Virgil peeked at it.

The snake let out another hiss, it's tongue out again.

"Yeah, I thought so. You're pretty cute. I like you. Did Janus name you yet?" No response, obviously. "Yeah, I bet so. I don't think he'd ever leave a snake without a name. He loves you all so much."

He sat up, scooping up the snake. He kissed its head with a smile. He didn't feel any better, but the snake was helping him calm down. He had a lot to process. He would have to address this and adjust. He would definitely not be left alone by Janus for awhile. Janus didn't want to lose him. Virgil suspected he'd be with the snakes as guardians when Janus wasn't with him. He heard footsteps behind him, turning to see Janus who, despite his best efforts, looked pissed.

"Come on, my dear. We're leaving. I gave them all many words, and you and I are discussing what you said on the way home." Janus extended his hand, helping Virgil up before kissing him. Virgil sort of awkwardly leaned up while holding the snake. Janus pulled away, taking the snake back before smiling at him. "Ready?"

"Yes."

* * *

Janus didn't often raise his voice. He knew the more intense his voice, the more powerless Virgil was against his magic. He tried his hardest to make it easy for Virgil to decline if he felt uncomfortable. This, however, was a different scenario. Virgil was having a very bad relapse and was refusing to eat and drink. Janus watched him deny everything except small sips of water for four days, and he was starting to worry. Virgil was laying down on the ground, struggling to even change clothes. 

Janus did what he had to do. He carried him to a pond, placing him gently on the edge.

"Undress." Janus said in the most stern voice he could without feeling bad. He watched Virgil follow the command quickly, a clear confusion in his eyes. He hadn't done this before. "Get in the pond."

Virgil got in, unable to not. He felt Janus get in next to him, still in his clothes. Janus pulled soap out of, once more, seemingly nowhere and began to wash Virgil gently. Virgil didn't move much, allowing Janus to wash him. "You aren't letting me refuse."

"You were actively letting yourself die. I'm taking control. You still can say my name, and I will stop, but I don't want you to perish in front of my eyes." Janus said, pouring a liquid over Virgil's head. "I'm making you eat once this is over."

"I'm sorry. I'm still conscious about what Logan and Patton said the other day. I just needed to fix it, and this made me feel better."

"You need a better coping mechanism. Does your art not help?"

"Sometimes it doesn't cut it. I'll eat once we're done in here. I'm so sorry." Virgil tilted his head down, allowing Janus to pour water on his head. 

"Don't apologize, my dear. Just don't do this. Please. I'm so scared of what you're doing. I regret bringing you to the meeting. They should've kept their mouthes shut. I'm so sorry they hurt you." Janus kissed his shoulder, washing his leg. "Lift?"

Virgil lifted the leg Janus was washing, feeling his hands go down to his ankle and back up. "I can wash myself."

"Because you've been doing such a great job." Janus snapped before his voice softened. "Let me take care of you. It'll make me feel better and secure. I promise after today you can take care of yourself, but right now I need to take care of you so I know you're clean and fed. I want to trust you, but I need to step in at the start so you can start. I would never use such mind control. I will never use it again. Even after I have your name, we will practice you denying my orders each day so you can. Please let me help you."

Virgil nodded, letting Janus continue to wash his body. "Soon. I'll give my name soon. I want to be your husband first, if that's okay. I think it's fair that if I give you control, you commit to being a partner for the rest of my life. I know I can't make demands, and it's unreasonable for me to even consider you would accept." Virgil felt himself begin to panic a bit, blinking quickly to hold back tears. He wasn't one to cry, but this was so goddamn terrifying to discuss. Logan was right. He shouldn't make demands. "I just want to be confident that you won't--I--never mind. This was stupid. Forget I said anything."

"Oh, my darling man. Of course I'll marry you. I don't know how humans marry, but I will murder beasts or make you golden robes. I think that's what it is, right? You murder someone for the honor of marriage? I haven't spent time with humans besides you in a long time. Stop crying. We shall be married in both a human way and a fairy way. I would find the fountain of immortality for you. I should do that. Roman and Remus tell me about it. My kind lives for over four hundred years, and I know you'll be mine in the next life, but I can't be married to a baby. That'd be fucked up. I'd rather you live a long time with me. I could probably learn necromancy for you. How do humans propose? I'll do it now."

"Not now. Too many emotions now. You can have time to learn what humans do to propose. What do fae do?"

"You give me your name, eat our food, I order you to be my husband, and that's it."

"That is fascinating. You are proposing to me before we do that. That's now a rule. You can order me to be your husband after you promise to be mine. We'll do marriage the fae way."

Janus kissed his arm, nodding. "I'll never do what I did with my voice again. Now, will you eat? I'll get fresh water for you. If you ever feel yourself unable to care for yourself, tell me."

"Do you promise to make me not do this again?"

"If you wish, I will. Only with your consent will I control you."

"That'd make the whole self care thing so much easier, so yeah, I'm fine with you forcing me to take care of myself." Virgil got out of the water. "We left my clean clothes at our spot."

Janus scooped him up again, picking up his dirty clothes with his other hand before heading back to their spot in the woods. He set Virgil down, dressing him slowly and grabbing the food he kept in his satchel. Virgil allowed himself to be fed by Janus, leaning against his chest. Janus' spell faded by then, but Virgil was exhausted from both starving himself and all the emotions he felt. He opened his mouth when Janus held something up, trusting him completely. His head was tilted back to drink water, Janus looking at him with pure adoration.

He could see himself giving his name away to this man.

* * *

Virgil could have given his first name. He could've given the first and last name and kept the middle one a secret. He could've continued with nicknames until Janus grew tired and searched for another human to keep. It was many events that made Virgil give his full name. The first thing that happened was he found himself not feel sick looking at sweet things anymore. He had coffee with cream in it when Janus let him go to the cafe again. The second occurrence was Janus bought him flowers and made him a ring with clovers, proposing. He claimed he never researched human proposal methods, which was absolute bullshit. Virgil never explained the rules of engagement to him. He had to either ask other fae or do research into how humans courted one another. The final act that made him give his name was when he realized Janus would continue to let him sell his art as long as he was being watched either by Janus or a snake that Virgil would keep in his jacket.

So he gave up his name. All of it. He gave it to Janus even if this was a long trick to hurt him and give it up. He drank cream Janus gave him beforehand, and he knew he was ready. He had a lot in his own world, but he was ready to let go. Janus reminded him before he said his name that Virgil would belong to him not only in this life, but any life that came after it.

He gave his name.

"Virgil, come here." Janus said, watching as he mindlessly followed the order. "No. Try again."

Virgil nodded, going back to his spot.

"Come here."

Virgil started before pausing. His legs felt like they needed to keep moving. He had to yell in his head to stop walking. He glanced at Janus and then back to his feet.

"Good. I'm so proud. You did it. You're learning to disobey my orders." Janus said, looking genuinely pleased. "We need to keep working on it. I don't want to take advantage of my husband more than I already have."

"You haven't. I've consented to everything you've done."

"And it couldn't possibly be because you aren't able to say no."

Virgil remained quiet, just shrugging before moving to sit with him. 

"Exactly. I don't want you to fear me."

"I haven't disliked anything I consented to yet. I would use your name to defend myself if it horrified me."

"I like hearing my name on your lips, so I'd rather you learn to defy my manipulation than say my name." Janus brushed his hair back, smiling. "Beautiful. You did such a good job today. I'm incredibly proud of you for forcing yourself to stand your ground. Tomorrow we'll try something more difficult. I'll be making my voice slightly louder."

Virgil beamed with pride and joy, happy with the praise. He kissed Janus, moving away to lay his head on his shoulder. "What are your plans for today?"

"I have to meet with the others today. I can leave some snakes with you if you wish to go for a walk, but they're coming here this time. Patton has been sending so many goddamn messenger animals asking to see you. Roman and Remus, also, are happy to hear of our marriage. Logan feels awful for making you upset. He tends to be more fact based than empathetical. We're either uncaring or super caring, and he gives no fucks about feelings as long as he can educate people. He'll be more careful with his words." Janus kissed his shoulder. "What will it be, Virgil? You may paint when they're here."

"I might paint. Ever since I gave you my name, there's been a glow around you I didn't see before. I want to paint it. This whole area glows with energy I wasn't able to see before. It's wonderful." Virgil spun around, just looking at their spot. It was a regular clearing before, but now it was buzzing with magic and brightness. It was as if the plants all helped illuminate the space. "Very bright, but wonderful."

"I love how excited you get when you think about art." Janus sighed, hugging him. "Can we keep this painting, or will it be sold? I need some of your art to keep."

"We can keep this one if I like it. If I hate it, we're selling it. I'll paint you a good portrait."

"Thank you. Set up your canvas and paints before they get here. I want to be able to be gross and adore my talented husband. You look very cute when you get focused."

Virgil nodded, staying still. "Am I doing a good job not setting up after you told me to? This is good, right?"

"Yes. I wasn't testing you, but yes, that's very good. Please do set up."

Virgil nodded again, actually going to set up. He put his easel near the outside of the clearing, giving himself enough room to not interrupt the meeting. By the time the other fae showed up, Virgil was painting the ground, smiling to himself. Janus was behind him, watching him with interest as he worked. Janus put a finger to his lips at the others to say not to disturb Virgil, moving to the center with them to discuss what has been transpiring in the forest. Logan briefly interrupted his painting to apologize, explaining that because of their lack of power, humans didn't seem quite important to him. His mind didn't change, but Janus was adamant that Logan needed to watch his mouth. Virgil nodded before continuing his work, pausing every now and then to just stare at his husband. His need to worship him grew every day, and he always had to stop himself from doing so. He could still stare and feel adoration.

He wasn't paying attention to their meeting. Patton complimented his painting at one point, but that was all he got. It was over before he knew it, and he said farewell to all of them as Janus looked over his painting, congratulating him on doing such beautiful work. 

"I'm glad you gave yourself to me, Virgil. I will always be appreciative of that." Janus whispered, kissing his ear gently and holding him. "Promise me you'll be mine again and again until the end of time."

That was an order Virgil could happily complete.

**Author's Note:**

> Author fact: I need more requests  
> Electric_Grace, you're up next for requests! My final is Thursday, so I'll be almost free then (still have to write that teaching paper)


End file.
